the Train
by Eliptical
Summary: A oneshot that takes place on the Victory Tour, just a fluffy story that includes Katniss/Peeta, and mild Effie/Haymitch. The title sucks, I know.


**Here's ****_another_**** oneshot that takes place on the Victory tour train in CF. Geez I'm obsessed with the train...**

**Oh well. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own The Hunger Games. Seriousley. I don't.**

* * *

Effie frowns disapprovingly at the two teenagers standing before her, in the doorway of Katniss's room. She had been there for about two minutes, just staring accusingly at the two of them, catching Peeta in there this morning again. They shift uncomfortably, the awkward silence growing stronger at each passing second. Effie is still looking between them, as if expecting an answer for an unspoken question.

"Anything we can help you with?" Peeta asks tentatively.

"Hm...Yes. Meet me in the sitting room car in five minutes." She huffs as she walks away.

Katniss and Peeta glance at each other. What was she so worked up about?

***5 minutes later***

They sit awkwardly on the dark blue velvet couch; Effie sitting across from them with perfect posture, still frowning. After another minute of silence and more uncomfortable shifting, Effie finally spoke. "There has been..._rumors_ about the two of you...at night" she almost grimaces at the last part, making Katniss's eyes narrow. Really? rumors about _them_ where really everyone on the train knew about her and Haymitch. And yes, _everyone_. Sometimes, even the Avoxes exchanged knowing looks.

"So," she continues, "I understand the relationship, but I have to ask you, if you must continue, to be more...discreet."

Really, Effie? Discreet?

[**K's POV**]

Instead of attacking Effie of rude 'you don't know what your talking about's, Peeta calmly agrees to Effie's request, and she smiles tightly, somewhat impressed by Peeta's politeness.

The rest of the day becomes uneventful. We give our speech in district Seven, I stare at the huge trees towering over the horizon in the distance after giving my part of the speech, wondering how it is that these people get to be in the woods daily, and how it isn't illegal here.

After that, we are rushed into the Justice Building to get ready for tonight. Cinna dressed me in a long, strapless, beige-brown gown, with tiny designs of vines along the hem of the dress, my hair pulled to fall on my opposite shoulder. Peeta wears a black suit, with vine accents along the hem of the cuffs and on his tie, that matches my dress color exactly. We smile and make conversation with these District Seven officials, kissing and eating all the while. The food isn't as flashy or fancy as the other districts, and I'm almost grateful for that. Feels more like home,but reminds me too much of Snow's threat, and I wonder if the few kisses tonight were enough to satisfy him; at lest for now.

Problably Not.

After the banquet, I'm stuffed, tired, and terrified to go to sleep. After I dress in the most comforting pajamas the car comes with, I'm in bed, trying to get the last of the boby pins that the prep team left out. They were especially exited for tonight for some reason. So exited that they just left my dress, instead of coming to collect it like the other districts before this one.

When I'm almost done, I hear a tentative knock at the door and I smile. (just a little smile, to myself.) After four districts and every night of staying in here, Peeta still can't get used to just coming in.

"Come in," I call softly, trying to be more ' 'discreet' ', as Effie calls it.

The door swings open half way on silent hinges, revealing Peeta peaking in, as if he didn't have permission. He smiles warmly when he sees me, the special smile only for me. He closes the door behind him and comes to sit with me, while I'm still trying to get the last few pins out of my hair. He offers his help, his fingers gentle as they pry the hair accesories out of their knots, compared to my yanking and pulling. When he has the last one out, he sets them on my nightstand, and we hear the quiet tap on the wall near my door from an Avox, signaling lights out. I climb behind the thick, soothing sheets, holding up a spot for Peeta to climb in after me, his artificial leg clanking against the nightstand as he does so. I flick of the lights, then curl up against Peeta. He holds his arms loosely around my shoulders, then slide down to my waist, just like every night. I bury my face deeper into his chest, feeling a pang of guilt when I realize that I've been using him this whole time, letting him into my room for my own selfish reasons, when I can't return his love. Oh, well. With the rate things are going, I'll problably be dead by the third Quarter Quell.

I can feel his hands come up to my hair, stroking the loose strands behind my back again, then I drift off.

_The wolf mutts are closing in, their hackles raised, deep, guttural sounds coming from their throats. Marvel's eyes-crazed with anger, comes closer and closer until I can feel the mutt's hot, sticky breath down my neck. I'm wearing my reaping-day dress, tearing through the trees of district seven, jumping over the falling lumber. Suddenly, I hear a scream.  
Prim.  
I run faster now, my heart pounding, my lungs aching, until I find her. And suddenly, she's under the net Rue was trapped in, the spear entering her body. She screams my name one last time in desperation before the pain of the wound takes over. I'm crouching over her now, my tears driping in her face. I turn around, and the mutts are closing in. Just a few feet away..._

I open my eyes, panting, eyes wide, frantically looking from side to side. My brain registers that I'm being pinned down by my arms, but whoever's holding me isnt holding very tight, so I manage to scramble away, my back bumping into the headboard. I squint in the dark to see who was pinning me.

"Peeta?" I pant, my heart still pounding.

"Shh, I'm here. It's okay." I bury my face into his shirtfront, crying softly, with him whispering nonsense words into my hair. Eventually, when I stop crying, Peeta wipes away the tear tracks on my face with his thumb. I take in a deep, shaky breath, then lie back down with Peeta, my head on his arm. He strokes my face and neck absently until I fall asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Peeta wakes me early. I rub my eyes when he gently shakes my shoulders. "Peeta, why so early? It's a travel day"  
He grins slightly, then holds his index finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. He stands up from the bed, wobbling slightly on his faux leg. "Come on," He whispers, and I follow him out of my room, glancing outside to the thick trees whipping past the train.

We creep along the hallway outside of the rooms, past Peeta's and Haymitch's, through the doorway leading to the next traincar. Peeta holds my upper arm to tell me to stop, and since i have no idea what's happening, I reluctantly obey. He opens the door ever so gently, and literally crawls through the opening. He turns expactantly, and I give him a look that says, _Real__ly Peeta? _He motions for me to follow, and I do, rolling my eyes as I do so.  
We crawl behind the couch in the traincar, and I don't think I've ever been in this particular car.

Peeta stops abrubtly, sitting cross-legged in the carpet, making me almost crash into him. He presses his finger to his lips again, then slowly crouches up from his sitting position, peeking over the edge of the couch. I do the same, and I almost gasp at what I see;

Effie practically sitting on Haymitch, giggling about something he just said. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. Peeta grins at me, then whispers, "They've been like that since this morning." I grin at him, then reply, "_One, Two, Three!" _

Peeta and I jump up from behind the couch. They both shriek(yes, even Haymitch) Like we threw a bomb at them. Peeta and I fall on the couch, laughing our heads off. Haymitch is really mad, I can tell. Or maybe the red on his cheeks is from embarrasment. It's Effie who speaks first, her stenciled-in lips tight in frusturation. "Katniss, Peeta, this behavior-" She dosent finish, but sighs instead.

"what happened to being Discreet, Effie?" I say, trying not to laugh anymore. Effie blushes again, and crosses her arms over her chest. "Now, Katniss, I-"

"Hold it, princess. We'll get back at them tonight. I know exactly where they'll be." I can feel the color drop from my face, and my smile fades.

Uh Oh.,

* * *

**Yes, I know none of this happened in the actual book, but I wanted to add something fun to their trip. And yeah, I know they wouldn't actually do this, but hey, It's fanfiction, right? review plz! (And no, I problably will _not_ add another chapter, it took me days to write this one.)**


End file.
